


i want to wear his initials (not because he owns me)

by AboutJoongie (CinnamonHan)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ works in an advertising agency, Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Art Director San, Art Director Wooyoung, Copywriter Mingi, Copywriter Yunho, Creative Director Hongjoong, Except Seonghwa, Graphic Designer Jongho, Graphic Designer Yeosang, Hongjoong was a design student, M/M, Mentions of gender discrimination, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Jeong Yunho, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Kim Hongjoong, There was an attempt of world building here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonHan/pseuds/AboutJoongie
Summary: Hongjoong's subordinates can't believe that their strict, workaholic boss is already mated.OrKim Hongjoong might just be the luckiest omega in the world.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang (implied), Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirstyateez_1117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyateez_1117/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for Kris for the Writertiny Secret Santa!  
> @ThirstyKris on twitter (go follow them you guys)
> 
> I'm so sorry it's so late, and unfinished, and the quality is extremely bad. I couldn't decide on a plot until super last minute, but I tried to combine two of your key words together, which is "ABO" and "Soulmate", kinda. 
> 
> Happy holidays! I hope you enjoyed it ^^

** Now **

Kim Hongjoong is a perfectionist.

At 26 years old, he’s one of the youngest creative directors in the country, with multiple D&AD pencils and Young Glory wins under his belt. The fact that he’s an omega also made it all the more impressive in the public eyes. Aside from a great design sense, he has a reputation for being meticulous and has excellent attention to detail. No final artwork will have his stamp of approval until it reaches the standard that he upholds.

Kim Hongjoong is a perfectionist, and no-one knows better about the extent of his perfectionism than the 6 people who made up the creative team of KQ Advertising. 

“Hey Mingi, are you done with the copy for the Kia ad that I asked you to revise yesterday?”

“Yunho, San, I just forwarded the new Secom brief to your email, we’ll discuss that later after lunch. Please make sure you get the Liphop KV done by then. I need you two to focus on this,”

“Yeosang, I need you to revise some of the key visuals that you did for Shinhan’s social media post. You can check the excel sheets again for my feedback,”

“Wooyoung I’m still waiting to see the final keynote that you’re going to present to 3CE on Thursday. Isn’t Jongho helping you with that? Mr. Lee and I would like to see it at 2pm. Make sure you have everything ready”

The day has barely just started and Wooyoung can already feel a headache coming. Sweeping his eyes across the room, all his colleagues seem to share the same sentiment. Except for Yeosang and Jongho, the two graphic designers in their team. Jongho, because he’s the most efficient worker out of all of them; and Yeosang… well, Yeosang, just prefer to take things in stride.

He and Jongho had stayed overtime at the office last night until 3 am, trying to finish up as many assets as they could. He’s honestly very grateful to be paired with the younger for this project, he works fast and he somehow knows exactly what Wooyoung wants him to make just by looking at Wooyoung’s sloppy 2-minutes sketch.

Wooyoung felt a presence next to him and looked away from his monitor for a moment to see San holding two cups of coffee. “Oh my god, is that for me?,” Wooyoung asked, looking up to San with hopeful eyes that he knew will make the alpha soft.

“Mhm,” the alpha smiled, offering one to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung took the cup from him and removed the plastic cover, letting the smell of the coffee waft through the room.  _ God, it smells so good.  _

“I could kiss you right now,” Wooyoung told San.

The alpha only laughed, dimples and all, and patted his head. “Thought you could use some pick-me-up,” San said, “What time did you leave the office yesterday?”

“Three,” Wooyoung sighed, taking small sips from his cup. 

“That’s rough,” the alpha commented, sympathetic. His free hand reached out to pat Wooyoung’s head, and the omega leaned in encouragingly.

“Um, excuse me,” Jongho gave them an unimpressed look, arms folded in front of his chest, “Can we not do this right now? Wooyoung-hyung has a deadline, and he’s still far from done. I’m not even the one who has to present it, but it’s making me anxious.”

“It’s only 9 am, give me a break,” Wooyoung pouted, “And anyway, we got a lot done yesterday. We’ll make it in time! Don’t worry, Jongho-yah.”

“I just don’t want to disappoint Hongjoong-hyung,” the younger said.

“You’re literally his favorite employee out of all of us,” San laughed, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Yeah, Jongho. You courting him or something?” Wooyoung teased, taking another sip of his coffee.

Jongho flushed but shook his head. “I’m in the middle of courting someone else right now,” he said, “And anyway, Hongjoong-hyung already has a mate.”

Wooyoung nearly choked on his coffee. 

“Who already has a mate?”

Mingi, their resident copywriter chimed into the conversation. Behind him Yunho, their  _ other  _ copywriter followed, grinning. These two have a great sense for potential trouble and fun and probably sensed the spilled tea all the way from their workspace, even though they were all the way across the room.

Yeosang was the only one who seemed disinterested. He didn’t even look up from his laptop. But Wooyoung knew better than to assume that Yeosang is doing his work, he’ll bet you 5000 won that the other omega is on youtube watching god know what.

“Is it you, Jongho-yah? How come you didn’t tell your big brother?,” Yunho said in mock betrayal, clutching his chest as if was in pain.

“Not me,” the youngest rolled their eyes, “We’re talking about Hongjoong-hyung.”

Mingi gaped in disbelief, “There’s no way.”

“I mean, I guess it’s possible...,” Yunho said pensively, rubbing his chin.

“Yeah, how do you even know this, Jongho?,” Wooyoung squinted his eyes at the younger, skeptical.

“It’s true. I saw him,” Jongho said, matter-of-fact, “Yeosang-hyung was there too.”

“What!,” Wooyoung squawked, offended, “and you never told me?.”

The person in question simply shrugged, seemingly unrepentant. “I didn’t think it was that interesting,” Yeosang said. Wooyoung huffed, still offended that his best friend never thought to share this piece of information with him. 

He turned his attention back to Jongho and slammed his hands on the younger desk. “Tell us everything, Jongho-yah,” he demanded.

“You know that dakgalbi restaurant near the station?,” Jongho asked, “Well, last week, we went there after work because I didn’t feel like eating fried chicken for dinner 4 days in a row. Hongjoong-hyung was just about to leave when we arrived, he was with an alpha.”

“That... doesn’t tell us anything,” San said.

“Yeah! The alpha could be anyone! It could be his brother,” Wooyoung theorized. 

“No, hyungs. Trust me. It’s his mate. They don’t look alike at all,” Jongho tried to convince them, “And they were holding hands.”

_ Huh. _

He couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that their boss is mated. The thought is just… so strange to him. It’s not just the fact that Hongjoong is a workaholic who’s literally married to his work. But most importantly… while Hongjoong isn’t discriminatory or anything, he can sometimes be more critical of alphas. He treated everyone equally. He expected everyone, regardless of their primary and secondary gender, to bring forth their best at work. 

The thing with working in a creative industry is that a lot of time, ego comes into play. Everyone wants their idea to be used. And some alphas might use the power that comes with their secondary gender to their advantage. And as a boss, Hongjoong strictly never tolerates any posturing from any of his alpha employees, and he won’t hesitate to fire any pompous or overbearing alphas who think they could get their way because of their misguided sense of self-importance.

Their team was slightly bigger when Wooyoung first came to KQ. There were maybe two or three more people in the past. He’d gotten the job based on Yeosang’s recommendation, and was surprised to find out that their executive creative director was an omega. It’s almost unheard of, especially for a relatively small advertising agency. 

Wooyoung was the only omega art director in the team, which is normal; most companies only have a small quota for omega employees. It’s generally seen more profitable for businesses to hire alphas who never have to take heat leave or be compensated for pregnancy leave. And although most of the employees (those who still remained with the company ‘til this day) welcomed him with positivity, some didn’t like the change.

Before they hired Jongho, there were two other graphic designers besides Yeosang. Both of them were alphas. Apparently, the idea of working under an art director who is an omega made them feel uncomfortable or something, and they refused to cooperate with him. Hongjoong of course didn’t take too kindly towards this type of behavior and reprimanded them for it. When their attitude didn’t change, that was it for them. They hired Jongho soon after and personally, Wooyoung thought he was a much more competent designer than both of them combined. Good riddance.

Wooyoung had seen Hongjoong pitch to clients before. He’s a brilliant creative director, charismatic, and he has a way of presenting that immediately sells you on his idea. Occasionally some alpha clients might say a demeaning or inappropriate comment to him, and he would handle it so professionally while on site. But you can rest assured, that KQ would never take another project from that client.

And that’s why it’s very difficult for Wooyoung to imagine his headstrong, independent boss as… a mated omega. He seemed like the type who would enjoy being single and prefer to dedicate himself to his work. He can’t imagine Hongjoong taking orders from anyone. Even those who have equal standing in the company as Hongjoong like the Head of Project Management, Head of Accounts and even the President of the Agency could never outrightly give an order to Hongjoong. This was, honestly, the first time Wooyoung had seen an omega be so well respected in a company.

“Whatever,” Jongho sighed, giving up on trying to convince his skeptical hyungs. “Don’t you guys have work to do?”

“Wait, no, tell us more Jongho!”

“No,” the youngest refused, pushing Wooyoung back towards his desk, “If Hongjoong-hyung gets mad at us for slacking, I’m telling him it’s your fault Hyung.”

Wooyoung grumbled as he went back to his table.  _ Youth these days. _


	2. Chapter 2

** Then **

Hongjoong made it to his morning class early today. He had been staying up all night working on his project, only managing to put the finishing touches with bleary eyes at 6 am in the morning. Outside his window, the sky had begun to change color. He still had a few hours until his class started, but rather than taking the risk of missing his class for a little bit of sleep, so he’d decided to leave for class early, maybe get himself some breakfast on the way. 

It was 7 am when he left his apartment. He was immediately greeted by the biting winter chill the moment he stepped outside. Hongjoong slipped his hands into the pocket of his coat and started to walk in silence, carefully side-stepping the slippery parts of the road where puddles of water had frozen into ice. 

Hongjoong stopped by the convenience store just outside the station to buy himself some triangle kimbap. The cup ramyeon looks tempting but he decided against it.  The walk from the convenience store to his campus isn’t long, but there is enough time for him to finish his food on the way. He was one of the first few to arrive. After greeting those who were there before him, Hongjoong took his usual seat in the middle row. 

The class started to fill in slowly afterward. Hongjoong’s professor had shown up to class precisely at 9 am, on the dot. She greeted the class with a cheerful ‘good morning!’ and began to take attendance. Hongjoong took out his laptop from his bag and started it up as he waits for his name to be called out.

“Choi Jihea? Is Choi Jihea here?”

Startled, Hongjoong looked up from his laptop and began to look around the room. He’d known Jihea since orientation day, had taken the same modules as her a couple of times. Hongjoong’s most notable memory of her was when she had introduced herself on orientation day, telling everyone that her dream is to be a creative director for the top advertising agency in the country. They were never close, but he knew she was one of the best students in their batch. He couldn’t recall a single time she had been late or absent for a class before. 

Seated two rows in front of him, a female classmate, who Hongjoong recalled seeing with Jihea a lot, raised her hand.

“Um, Jihea is dropping out from the course, Professor,” she said, her voice timid. “She found her alpha two days ago.”

A brief silence. Everyone in the room knows what it meant.

“Please pass on my congratulations to her, then.”

And just like that, their professor had moved on, calling for the next name on the list. 

Hongjoong supposed it’s a little sad, the way everyone seemed to brush it off so quickly as if this was a common occurrence. But that’s because, in the universe that he’s living in, this  _ is  _ the norm. Choi Jihea was not the first, nor will she be the last. This is what happens when you lose the genetic lottery and were born as an omega.

Hongjoong has seen too many cases of bright, successful omegas who had to give up their dream after meeting their destined alphas. One moment you could be a straight-A student on your way to being a valedictorian or a hardworking employee in line for a big promotion, then you met your so-called ‘destined mate’, and before you know it, you’re dropping out of school or quitting your job to be a kept omega. 

Being a kept omega is not necessarily a bad thing, of course, being a homemaker is a lot of work, and nothing to laugh about. But more often than not, when this happens, it’s usually because the Alpha felt ‘over-protective’ and would rather have their omega at home, where they could be certain that they’re safe. Or worse, if you’re unlucky enough to get one of those knucklehead alphas who didn’t evolve past the stone age, because they think that’s all an omega is good for – to take care of their home and bear their kids. You would think that this type of behavior would change, now that we are in the 21st century – but it hasn’t.

Even as a child, Hongjoong had always been conscious of the more subtle discrimination, observing the preferential treatment given to his alpha classmates. Hongjoong had known that he had to work extra hard and put in double the effort just to get the acknowledgment he should have gotten. The system is rigged to make sure that society keeps running in a specific way, and it’s one that isn’t advantageous to those who had the fortune of being born an omega. This is an alpha-dominated world, and they’re just living in it. That’s just the reality for a lot of omegas out there.

Hongjoong isn’t looking forward to the day he’ll meet his fated mate, to say the least.


End file.
